New Desires
by Ifonlyadream
Summary: It started out innocently enough - really it did. Tony had been working, for likely way too long, and had stopped to take a break. He went online to check his social media and before he knew it he had an eyeful of a pre-serum Captain America look-alike all bound up in rope with two guys fucking him. StevexTonyxBucky
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! Here's the standard spiel about not owning anything - in this case any of the characters from the Avengers. I also don't profit from this fic in any way other than personal enjoyment so I hope you like it too.

* * *

It started out innocently enough - really it did. Tony had been working, for likely way too long, and had stopped to take a break. He went online to check his social media and before he knew it he had an eyeful of a pre-serum Captain America look-alike all bound up in rope with two guys fucking him.

Yup. Tony Stark was watching a porno. A _Captain America porno_. He was definitely getting some bad karma for this.

The worst part though? The two other men. Just close enough in resemblance for one to be Bucky and one to be him. The image left him shuddering.

But that was it. Tony watched the video most of the way through (all of the way through) and then it was over and he moved on. Except he didn't. He couldn't. There it was, in his big genius brain, replaying itself over and over and over in perfect detail. He couldn't escape it. Three days later and he was _still _thinking about it.

He's been avoiding them too - Steve and Bucky. He just can't face them with the video on his mind. How could he? All he could see was Steve trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey begging for Bucky's cock.

So no, he just couldn't face them. He'd been hiding - _working_ \- in his lab ever since. But all that was coming to an end today because Tony had finally decided on a solution. He just had to watch the video one more time, get it out of his system, then it'd be done. He wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

Plan in mind, Tony headed down to the lab.

"Fri?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Initiate LOCKDOWN protocol. No one gets in. I want windows blacked out, soundproofing on, cameras off, and most importantly, doors locked. To everyone."

"LOCKDOWN protocols initiated. Anything else, sir?"

"No - wait - you can go on mute. Continue normal procedures elsewhere but drop this room for now."

"Understood."

"Thanks, Fri."

Step one complete, Tony lowers the lights in the room to almost nothing and settles himself on the couch in back. Screen in front of him, he opens the video that's plagued his every thought and sits back to enjoy.

* * *

Up in the team kitchen, Steve and Bucky finish lunch - neither missing the fact that Tony hadn't shown up, again.

"He hasn't been eating or sleeping." Bucky comments.

"I know…" Steve trails off rubbing a hand down his face, not exasperated but worried. "Friday?" he asks.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Where's Tony at? The lab?"

"Yes, sir."

"Knew it," Bucky mutters. "If I had a dollar for every time he went on an inventing rampage and we had to pull his ass outta there I'd be richer than he is."

Steve chuckles fondly. "Some things will never change. Let's go grab him and get some food in his body before he collapses."

Steve and Bucky start moving towards the elevator when they're stopped by Friday interrupting.

"Captain...Sergeant...If I might respectfully interrupt, sir has placed the lab in LOCKDOWN to all visitors and does not wish to be disturbed."

"Of course he doesn't," Bucky rolls his eyes. "Because he thinks whatever he's up to is more important than normal human function and knows we'll make him take care of himself and eat."

"And sleep," Steve adds.

"Lead the way, Stevie."

* * *

Upon reaching the lab, they see the windows blacked out and the door locked.

"Really? Soundproofing the walls even?" Bucky questions. "He really thinks that'll make us believe he isn't in there?"

"Must be serious. Let us in, Friday."

"I apologize, Captain. However, per LOCKDOWN protocol I am prohibited from…"

"LOCKDOWN override. Access Steven Grant Rogers."

The door unlocks and they slowly enter, noticing the lights off inside as well.

"Ton-" Steve starts to call out before Bucky shushes him and points.

They look towards the back of the lab to see the slight glow of a screen and the silhouette of Tony.

The next thing they notice are the sounds coming from the video - moaning and...slapping? What sounds like some pretty rough sex to be honest. Finally, they hear Tony.

His breathy moans as he watches cause them to look at each other with raised eyebrows before they silently start creeping forward.

Coming up behind him, they can see over Tony's shoulder now - see him _taking_ _care_ _of_ _himself_ while watching the video.

The man that looks like the pre-serum Steve in the video cries out as he approaches climax and both Steve and Bucky look up to take it in.

"Christ…" Bucky breathes. "Looks just like you, Stevie."

Tony jumps and almost falls off his seat - eyes wide and breathing heavy and erratic - then quickly tucks himself away.

"Fuck!" he curses. "Who the hell let you in?!"

"I bypassed your LOCKDOWN, Tony," Steve starts, finally averting his eyes from the screen to look at Tony. "Is this what you've been doing? Why you've been avoiding us?"

Tony's momentary anger gives way to fierce embarrassment as the video continues to play and the "Steve" finally finishes.

His mouth gapes as he tries desperately to think of any kind of explanation that will make this situation better but he is, for once, stunned silent.

The other two men in the video, the ones vaguely resembling himself and Bucky, finish and it shuts off. The lights return to a slightly more normal level, though not enough to hurt your eyes, and show off Tony's impressive blush. His eyes begin to water as he continues to panic and drops his head into his hands in his lap.

Bucky moves forward slowly, crouching in front of Tony and begins to rub his shoulders and arms gently - trying to help him relax.

"Hey...look at me, Doll..yeah look at me. It's ok. No one here is mad. We're just confused and trying to figure out what's going on and why you've been avoiding us. It's ok - everything's fine."

Bucky continues to rub Tony's arms and shoulders until his breathing begins to slow and his heart rate returns to a more normal speed.

Steve comes forward and cups his jaw, forcing him to look at him. "Tony?"

"I don't-" he pauses to lick dry lips, eyes darting between Steve and Bucky. "I don't know how it happened...I just sort of found it and then I couldn't stop thinking about it. Seeing US in it...I...I _had_ to see it again, just to clear my head.." He trails off.

"Do you want it?"

Tony flinches at Bucky's direct question.

"Is that something you want to do? Do you want to be tied up?" he continues.

Tony's breath stutters again thinking about it. Did he want to be tied up? Is that what had attracted him to the video? Or was it that the man in the ropes had looked so much like Steve but...so vulnerable...powerless...giving everything over to Tony and Bucky.

Tony takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"No," he starts, not quite as confident sounding as he'd've liked. "I don't want to be tied up." That thought was too close to reality. Too close to his time in the hell-hole that led to him becoming Iron Man.

"Ok then," Bucky continues. "But you like it? You want _someone _to be tied up?"

Tony's eyes flash up to Steve before he can stop himself. He immediately returns his gaze to his lap, too embarrassed to admit out loud what it was he'd been thinking. With their heightened senses, however, neither of the Super Soldiers had missed the glance.

Steve draws in a sharp breath as his and Bucky's eyes meet and hold each other's gaze. A small part of him had known - the second he saw the video and the scrawny man in the middle that looked so much like he used to - but hadn't been ready to just to the conclusion yet. It's not like Steve had a problem bottoming, they all took turns after all, but he'd never thought of it in this context. To be so...controlled when it happened.

The thought was...interesting. He wasn't quite sure about the logistics but he wasn't opposed to trying. A small nod from Bucky gave him the reassurance he needed.

"We can try it," he started. "If it's something you want to do. We can try it. Together."

Tony's head whipped around so fast he almost cracked his neck. His mouth hung open slightly as he took in Steve's face which was quickly flushing with embarrassment at the continued staring.

"You-" Tony broke off, clearing his suddenly dry throat. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, grabbing his attention again, "we would."

Tony's brain was short-circuiting. He was positive he'd stayed down in the lab too long and he's finally lost his mind. It was the only explanation.

The gentle rubbing of his arms by Bucky, and his shoulders now by Steve, slowly brings him back to the present.

"Ok," he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! This is the sex part. Don't read it if you don't want it.

* * *

It took them a week to gather the supplies necessary - including for Tony to make probably the strongest set of handcuffs on the entirety of planet Earth - but tonight was it. Tonight they were trying Tony's fantasy.

Tony paced nervously around the lab, mind reeling with all the information he'd taken in this past week doing research. The proper way to restrain someone, tactics to use the restraints for maximum pleasure, how to make sure nothing would cause Steve damage… The last almost seemed a little unnecessary, Steve was a super-soldier after all, but Tony would hate himself if tonight was anything but pleasure for the trio.

His rambling thoughts were cut off by Friday.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, Fri?"

"Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers have requested that I inform you they are heading to bed."

Tony cursed looking at the clock - it was late already. Had he really been lost in his thoughts that long?

"Tell them I'll be right up, please. Oh, and save and lockdown everything in the lab."

"Yes, sir."

Tony wipes his sweaty palms against the sides of his jeans and takes one last look around before heading out. He's at the elevator in moments and on his way up to their private floor.

He arrives, too quickly to really be calm, but makes his way straight to the bedroom nonetheless. He's greeted just inside the door by a slightly nervous looking Steve and a smirking Bucky.

"Hey, Doll." Bucky drawls. "You ready to get this party started?"

"Yeah," Tony sighs, releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Steve?" Bucky queries.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He replies, apprehensively.

"We don't have to do this," Tony interjects, "Not if you don't want to. I don't want to do anything that's going to make you uncomfortable."

Steve smiles and it finally reaches his eyes; he's calmer now. Leave it to Tony to give him one more out - always willing to sacrifice his desires if it means making Steve and Bucky happy.

"You know," he starts, "If you say that again, I'm going to start getting a little offended. You sayin' I'm too old to handle a little _punishment_?" Steve finishes with a drawl and a smirk.

Tony's eyes widen and damn if his cock doesn't twitch at the implication. He can feel Bucky tense next to him with the same sudden desire.

"Ok then," Tony leads. "Let's get to it."

Methodically, Tony and Bucky come up on either side of Steve and begin to strip him of his clothing, kissing and nibbling the skin they reveal along the way. Soon, Tony is making-out with Steve as Bucky is pulling off his pants and boxer-briefs.

Steve pauses their kiss to step out of the remaining clothing before diving back in and thrusting his tongue into Tony's mouth. They fight for dominance before Steve backs off, remembering that he's not supposed to be the one running the show tonight.

As a reward, Tony moves his hands from cupping Steves jaw to grabbing handfuls of his ass. Steve groans as he grinds his hips forward into Tony's.

"Nuh uh uh, Spangles. No cheating." Tony jokes.

Bucky pulls Steve to him then, giving him a hard kiss before pulling him closer to the bed and eventually pushing him down onto it. Steve flips over to lie on his stomach, already knowing how they want him from their previous conversations.

Tony and Bucky crawl up and each grab one of Steve's wrists. They pull them above his head and secure them to the reinforced headboard with Tony's special handcuffs. They're strong enough to withhold the strength of a super-soldier, but carefully lined to not rub his wrists raw when he inevitably thrashes.

Next to come are the ropes: carefully wrapped along Steve's torso and securing his calves to the back of his thighs, forcing him to balance on his knees using the headboard for support and keeping his gorgeous ass in the air.

Once their task is complete, Bucky takes in Steve's appearance and growls.

"Now that's America's ass," he husks appreciatively, smacking it once and causing Steve to moan.

"And it's all ours." Tony adds.

"You just gonna stay there all night or are you gonna do something with it?" Steve quips.

"Oh, you're really gonna regret that Capsicle."

Tony and Bucky start slow. They move off the bed to strip each other, just in view for Steve, and begin kissing and touching each other. Just enough to get him hot and bothered that he isn't participating. Bucky's hands go down to grip around Tony's ass, squeezing and massaging how he _knows_ Steve is dying to touch the inventor. Tony moans shamelessly, thrusting his hips forward to get some friction before reaching up and pulling Bucky's head down closer to his. He cradles the soldiers neck as he brings his mouth up to his ear, nibbling on the sensitive flesh, and then ghosts his way down to his neck. He sucks a mark he knows will be gone by morning but can't help appreciating in the moment. Any reminder that this is real and these two are his.

Bucky tweaks a pink nipple, causing Tony to curse, before smirking and looking over to Steve on the bed. Steve's breath is coming heavier and the muscles in his arms are already flexing with the urge to break free and join the two standing nearby. Steve groans as Bucky's smirk just gets wider seeing his struggle.

"Hey Tones," Bucky calls. "Think we should start letting Stevie join in the fun?"

Tony takes a second to breathe and come away from Bucky's neck before responding.

"Yeah...yeah, I guess we could do that," he says, looking over at Steve himself.

They make their way onto the bed as Steve pulls at the restraints again. He groans as he realizes they truly won't give.

Bucky chuckles, seeing Steve's predicament, and grabs one of the toys laid out on the side of the bed.

"You ready, Stevie?" he asks.

Steve, not trusting his voice, nods.

Tony shivers hearing Bucky turn on the vibrator and watches with rapt attention as he lubes it up and brings it to Steve's hole.

"Oh fuck!" Steve calls out as it touches his entrance.

"Language." Tony and Bucky say in unison, laughing.

Steve doesn't have time to retaliate though as Tony begins to move to underneath him, belly up. He lines his face up with Steve's pelvis before slowly taking his member into his mouth.

Steve hisses at the sudden added stimulation and bucks his hips forward, causing Tony to gag just slightly.

Tony pulls back and breathes deeply before starting again - this time bracing the super soldiers hips with his hands.

Together Tony and Bucky begin working Steve to the edge, pushing him higher and higher before pulling back just before he can reach orgasm. At some point Tony begins toying with the bound man's nippes while Bucky switches to a dildo.

Slowly he begins to work Steve open, first with his fingers, then with the toy, making sure to add more lube as he goes so that he never truly hurts his best friend.

Tony moves up on the bed to begin making-out with Steve, drinking in his moans, as Bucky begins to thoroughly fuck him with the toy.

"You like that, Stevie? You like a toy in your ass?"

Steve moans uncontrollably, sweat pooling across his body, as his pleasure beings to spike yet again. Bucky hits his prostate head on and he screams, so close to orgasming his vision begins to darken. Before he can reach it though, Bucky's pulling out the dildo and slapping his ass with his natural hand.

"Not yet, Steve." He pushes.

"Please," Steve begs, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He's so close, so desperately close and they've been at it for what feels like hours.

"Bucky, pleeease."

Bucky slaps Steve's ass again, then again and again, leaving red marks in his wake. Steve sobs and thrusts his hips forward in the air, trying for friction that isn't there.

Tony reaches forward and pulls their lips together again, thrusting his tongue into Steve's waiting mouth. Watching him beg is doing all kinds of things to Tony's body, living out every fantasy he'd had in the last week, and he's not sure how much longer he can take.

Looking up at Bucky, he and Tony have a silent conversation before they both nod. Bucky lubes up his own cock, groaning at the feel of his hand on the aching flesh. Taking a breath, he lines himself up with Steve's reddened hole before slowly pushing in.

Steve cries out at the new intrusion. Moving up the bed, Tony raises up to his knees and brings his member to Steve's face level.

"C'mon, Cap." he purrs, "don't leave me hanging here."

Steve moans as he opens his mouth, taking Tony in. He pulls again on the restraints, trying to reach for Tony's hips, but is unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Bucky has started thrusting into him from behind and the force is causing the ropes on his chest to rub his nipples deliciously.

Seeing Steve happily occupied and clearly enjoying himself, Bucky begins to thrust in earnest, hitting Steve's prostate straight on and causing him to scream around Tony's cock. It won't be long and they all know it.

Tony reaches forward, his hands rubbing up and down Steve's back and in his hair in reassurance as he thrusts into his warm mouth.

"Fuck, you're so good at sucking cock, Cap," Tony mutters. "Buck - I'm close."

"Me too," is his response. "Together?"

"Yeah."

Bucky reaches around and underneath to grab onto Steve's cock, tugging in time with his thrusts.

Steve rocks wildly trying to keep the hand on his dick and the cock in his ass, all while not releasing Tony. He's falling fast though and it takes just a few more thrusts before he's over the edge, vision blacking out as everything but his pleasure falls away.

Soon after, Tony's orgasm hits him and he's pulling out to not choke Steve - cum splashing on Steve's face and dripping onto the bed.

Feeling Steve's orgasm himself, Bucky thrusts just a few more times before he's cumming into Steve's warm, willing body.

Tony collapses forward, trying to catch his breath as Bucky pulls out and tries to do the same. Soon Steve begins to stir again and groans at the ache in his shoulders with Tony on top of him.

"Oh shit!" Tony exclaims, quickly sitting up and releasing Steve's wrists from their bindings.

Bucky comes round, helping him roll over and checking him for any injuries.

"You ok, Stevie?"

"Never been better," he chuckles tiredly. "But I'd really like to stretch my legs too."

Bucky laughs as he removes all the rope from around Steve and Tony massages his arms and wrists to get the blood flowing again.

After he's done, Bucky jogs over to the ensuite bathroom and cleans up before returning with a wet rag to do the same for Tony and Steve. Once done, he tosses it in the hamper and returns to his partners in bed.

Tony and Steve have moved up into normal sleeping positions and gotten under the covers in Bucky's absence. Bucky scoots in on the other side of Steve and wraps an arm around both their waists.

Everything's quiet for a moment before Tony speaks up.

"Thank you...for this. For everything," he says.

Steve opens his eyes tiredly to look into Tony's before leaning forward to give him a sweet kiss.

"I love you Tony. We love you."

"And we'll always accept you, no matter what that big brain of yours has cooked up for ideas," Bucky continues. "You're ours and we'll do everything in our power to make you happy. Always."

Tony's eyes water as he looks at the two men that mean the world to him.

"I love you too, both of you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
